


It's Just A Muggle Thing

by K_booklover98



Series: It's Just A Muggle Thing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry wants to show Draco all the finer things in life. It starts off simple, just one slice of pizza. From there, Draco is thrown into quite the muggle adventure.Or the one where Harry just wants to enjoy all the muggle things he couldn’t as a kid, and Draco, being stubborn, gets dragged along for the ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first time writing/posting a Harry Potter fic, so let me know what you think! Also, you can follow me on Fanfiction.net at fourtrislovesnewtmas, and on instagram @_booklover98

“What is that?” Draco asked wearily, a look of pure disgust plastered on his face.

Harry gave a slight shrug. “Pizza”

“Which is?”

Another shrug.

“Such a way with words, Potter.”

“Just try it.” Harry said, leaning forward and grabbing a particularly greasy slice. Draco grimaced as his boyfriend took a bite of the offending piece of liter he called food.

“That looks absolutely disgusting.” he said, his nose twitching.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover.” came the reply, a bit of grease trailing down Harry’s chin.

Draco was unamused. “Muggles.” He muttered.

“Oh, come on Draco, just try it!” Harry coaxed. “It’s brilliant, I promise you’ll love it.”

Draco was still skeptical, but nonetheless, he threw Harry one last dirty look before picking up a slightly less greasy piece of pizza and examining it carefully. “What’s that?”

Harry swallowed around a mouthful, now onto his second slice. “That’s a pepperoni.”

Draco’s eyebrows rose. “And that?”

“Mushrooms.”

“And this?”

“Cheese, Draco, for god sakes, just eat the damn thing.” Harry said, now going for his third slice.

Draco hesitated, still looking skeptical, before slowly bringing the slice up to his mouth for a bite. Harry was watching his every move, waiting for his reaction. At the first bite, Draco’s mouth exploded with flavor and he could help it when a moan escaped through his greasy lips. “Oh my god.”

Harry smirked. “Told you.”

Draco all but devoured his first piece, already reaching for another slice. “Why is this not a wizard thing?!”

Harry was full on laughing now. “I knew you’d love it.”

But Draco was already too far gone to acknowledge the brunette as he reached for a third slice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! It's the first in a series, so there will be more to come. Also, if you have a request, let me know! I'd be happy to write it.


End file.
